


I Should Have Kissed You When I Had The Chance

by WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt



Series: GrahamScott One-shots [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drug Use, F/F, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/pseuds/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt
Summary: "Everything is going to be okay, Nathan. I promise."





	

I took a deep breath as my vision got more and more blurred around the edges, I squinted my eyes at the boy sitting across me, knowing that I most likely looked pissed off and annoyed but I couldn’t help it, my face was set at a permanent scowl. I could tell it was by the way he tensed up and looked down at the ground, avoiding my gaze as if I was intimidating. Only thing intimidating about me was my money honestly. For being taller than me and just beating my ass an hour ago he sure was a nervous wreck in my presence.

 

I leaned across the gap separating us and snatched the joint that was hanging limp in his grasp and took it between my lips, taking a deep inhale of it, filling my lungs until it felt like they were going to burst then handed the joint back to the nerd, sitting back and holding the air in for so long it hurt, breathing hurt already, this just intensified it and slowly exhaled, filling the air with even more smoke that began to burn my eyes a bit. I blinked slowly at the boy and frowned, trying to figure out how the hell I got here with him when just an hour ago he was beating the shit out of me for trying to confront Max Mother-FUCKING Caulfield for being a nosy bitch, I just stepped a bit close to her, I wouldn’t have actually of hurt the girl unless she gave me a big reason to do so. . . . That there is a lie, a horrible lie, and I hate myself for admitting it is one. I would hurt her if I had the chance, there was no way in hell that I would have been able to control myself. I snarled a bit at remembering her and the event that took place.

 

Max Caulfield is an attractive girl, she really is, in that ‘Stuck-up Hipster Bullshit’ way. She was my type; brunette, quiet, sweet. . . . nothing like me. But her flaws overrode her perks, at least in my mind they did, Chloe seems to be in love with her, so does Warren. I knew from the beginning nothing would happen between us, especially after she refused to join the Vortex club and decided to become friends with the freaks of the school and even the dropout whore, Chloe. 

 

I glanced at the boy who had a dumb look on his face as he stared at me and I sighed, sitting up a bit more and tilting my head as I studied him. He was a lot like Max; brunette, sweet, quiet, nerdy, annoying, caring, goofy, nosy as hell, kind, attractive. . .I shook my head at the last thought and sighed, knowing I was fucked up in the head, but didn’t realize I was that fucked up. He could barely tolerate me and the same went for me to him, sort of. I have never actually spent any sort of time with him, this is the first time we’ve ever been alone and.to say I hated it would be a lie. Though thinking there was even the slightest possibility of a relationship forming between us was stupid and too hopeful. 

 

I was the rich kid, no one wanted me unless they got to use my money in some way or became popular doing it. Or for a quick lay but that hasn't happened as of late.

 

Warren was too sweet to do something like that anyways, and the only perk I have is my money, there is nothing else he could possibly fall in love with. I frowned deeply and growled, throwing the joint into the trash can next to me and ignored the look he gave me. Warren was pretty much someone that everyone like me, well, everyone in general, could fall in love with. Once you got over his horrid clothing choices and hair style he was really an attractive guy, one that anyone with eyes could learn to love. Apparently Max didn’t have eyes, not for Warren anyways.

 

“Why the fuck are you here?” I managed to croak out, my voice sounding like a crackwhores but I couldn’t care less and Warren seemed startled by my sudden speaking. I stared down at his hands that now rested comfortably in his lap and tried to ignore the urge to grab his hands and hold them, caress them, maybe even kiss away the blood, my blood, from his knuckles, I could never show him any affection, he already showed what he could do and I did not want to be on the receiving end of that again.

 

“I, Uhm. . . I--” He went silent and frowned, “I uh. . . “

 

“Spit it out already!” I snapped and watched as he flinched back, it was almost hilarious. He just got done beating the ever living shit out of me and here he is being a bitch. For someone who could cause all of this, he sure is an innocent assmuncher. But.for someone who has a bloody nose, bruises all over my face and some he couldn't see from my clothing, and permanent scowl etched into my face I could see why, I could ruin him. I don’t even remember inviting him into the room, he just sort of walked in and sat with me and began to smoke with me, well, more like he took it from me and just stared at me.

 

“Okay, okay. Chill dude.” He cleared his throat, looking away from me then scowling himself and turning to me, “Okay, Prescott. You are a piece of shit--”

 

“Wow, you sure do know how to win my heart.”

 

“Shut the fuck up. You wanted me to talk, I am now.” I raised an eyebrow at his sudden confidence, angry at myself for how much it affected me, it was. . . hot. I changed my sitting position. “But, just because you are a piece of shit and I have never liked you, ever, I can’t help but feel bad for what I’ve done and well, I didn’t like seeing you on the ground in pain. I should have, I’ve imagined it for I don’t even know how long. I always wanted you to learn your place and to stop treating others like shit, but actually seeing you get what you deserve, by me of all people, made me feel like a complete ass. At that moment I thought, maybe you didn’t deserve what just happened, maybe you’ve dealt with others peoples shit for so long that you act the way you do because of what happened in your past and well, I think there is something actually wrong with you--”

“No duh Sherlock!” I interrupted him, “Of course something is fucking wrong with me! I take meds, I go to a therapist, and none of that shit works!” I shouldn’t have interrupted him but I couldn’t help it, he is telling me shit that I already knew, shit I have been hearing for years now and will never stop hearing until I step up and end it. “I don’t want to be this way, Warren. I never wanted anything to end up the way it did.” I whispered, looking away from his bruised but savior like face, wishing for him to just leave me alone so I could finish what I started.

“Nathan,” I didn’t look up at him, too afraid, “Nathan, listen to me. I want to help you. As stupid as this all sounds,” I looked up at him, he seemed to be debating on what to say at this point, “I hate you but I also really like you? Like, I hate what you have done, your actions, but not you. It’s like hating a possessed doll like Annabelle or Chucky. You don't hate the doll, but what is possessing it, controlling it. I just feel like everything you do is for show or that someone else is making you do it. I can’t explain why I feel that is true but I just do. I want to actually get to know the guy behind the brand name clothing and infamous name. I’ve been living across from you for months and have no idea who you are. Hell, this is the first time I have ever seen the inside of your bedroom, you always closed your door so fast I could never even get a glimpse. I want to know who Nathan Prescott is, not who he pretends to be.” I slumped down a bit in my position, not sure how to take any of what he just said. 

“Please tell me you’re not lying,” I managed to get out, hating how pathetic my voice sounded in that moment, “Please tell me everything will be okay.” I know it’s stupid, but I felt like if he said it was all going to be okay, it actually would be. He smiled at me, it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen and it was directed at me. I almost cried but held it back.

“Everything is going to be okay Nathan. I promise.”

 

\--

 

‘Well, he was right.’ I thought as I laid there in my room, the moon casting a glow across everything in sight as I decided to open my windows for old times sake. ‘Everything is going to be okay. . . Max will fix everything. She has to. Before it’s too late.’ 

I coughed and felt more of my blood land on my face, ignoring the man next to me who was currently cleaning everything up, talking but everything he said just went in one ear and out the next, anything he said now made no difference so what did it matter really. He’s leaving me here to die slowly like I always knew it would end, there was no other way this could have ended. I signed a contract with the devil and now it's time for me to pay up.

All I wanted was to kiss Warren in my last few moments, telling him he was right and to thank him for giving me some of his time. Time I didn’t deserve, time he could have spent with Max or one of his other friends who so happened to be girls. Anyone, and he chose me. I never thought that nerd would get through this, I never thought he would give me any time or that he would find a place in my heart so easily. But he was always there, from the first time I saw him I knew I was doomed. I squeezed my eyes shut and gasped as I felt Mark shove the knife in my stomach in deeper, saying something or another, I couldn't make it out from the new ringing in my ears. 

“I’m. . . .Warren. . . “ I gasped loudly, opening my eyes to glare daggers at the older man,

“What the. . .f-fuck did you say?” I hissed out.

“I’m going to kill your little boyfriend Warren next, then Max, and Chloe.” Mark growled, standing back up straight and making his way out of my room.

“Don't. . .” I pleaded but he ignored me, slamming my door shut. No one would notice him leave, everyone was at the party. I could do nothing but lay there in the moonlight, blood surrounding me and staining my clothes.

‘Please fix this Max. Anything but this.’ 

After a few minutes and me still conscious I felt my phone begin to vibrate, with shaking hands and a desperate feeling beginning to set in, I answer and.gasped into the phone, telling whoever was on the other end to please save everyone, to find Mark, to do something. 

“Nathan? Are you okay?” Warren, it was Warren!

“W-Warren! Please be careful, stay away from Mark.” I began to cough, “Save Max, Chloe, yourself, please. He’s going to kill you all like he did me.” I said slowly, trying to fight against going limp. 

“Nathan, where are you? Are you in your dor--”

“Don’t come here. You can't help me. I've lost too much blood already.” I let out a sob. 

“Nathan please--”

“Warren. I could have loved you.” I admitted and he went silent on the other end, I let out another sob then a small gasp. I dropped my phone as my vision went black.


End file.
